


Famine to Feast

by Jean_C_Pepper



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_C_Pepper/pseuds/Jean_C_Pepper





	Famine to Feast

Being in the hole deprived the senses. The cold, the hardness of the stone, the single light bulb, the irregularity of meals. Ryan had been in the hole for a week. He had gotten in a fight, but the fight allowed Miguel to hide the tits he'd been carrying, diverting from 30 days in the hole to 7.  
Ryan was in that numb fugue state that the hole put you in when they said, “Time's up, O'Reily.” He was shoved some clothing, which he put on mechanically. The guard led him away from Ad Seg to Em City. He went in his pod. Miguel was waiting for him. The Latino's entire face lit up when he saw Ryan.  
They embraced, the close contact overwhelming Ryan.  
“I need to shower, “ Ryan whispered. His voice wasn't used to talking yet-just screaming.  
Miguel handed him his stuff and he went to go take a shower and shave off a week's worth of beard.  
When he came back, Miguel was sitting in the chair. He stood when Ryan came into the pod and pulled him back to hug the wall. Only then could he wrap his arms around his Irishman and give him a weeks worth of kisses. From the famine of the hole to the feast of Miguel's arms, Miguel's mouth, Miguel's tongue-tasting of sour apple from the suckers he liked.  
“I fuckin' missed you, baby,” Miguel whispered.  
“Me, too,” said Ryan. He pulled Miguel in for another kiss.


End file.
